True to your heart!
by Silverfox16
Summary: Kurama and Hiei get together. Read what kind of battles and difficulties they must over come to be together. KxH


The beginning of everything!  
(I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho)  
  
It was couple of days after The Dark Tournament and Suichi Minamino was getting ready to go to his friends party. Un known of the dark figure in the tree beside his house. "Suichi your friend is calling," a voice came from down stairs. "coming." Suichi answered, putting down his hair brush and walking out of his room. Picking up the phone he asked, "Hello? May I ask who is calling?" " Hey Kurama!" Came from the receiver making Kurama wince " Hello Kuwabara. How are you?" Kurama asked, with a smile splaying across his lips. "I am fine. So you're coming? Please tell me you're coming." Kuwabara squalled into the phone "Yes Kuwabara, I am coming just give me an hour. Probably an hour and half." Kurama said slowly thinking why he needed that time "Why do you need an hour?" a small pause was on the phone, but before Kurama got the chance to answer Kuwabara shriked loudly "Oh no. No, no, no. You are NOT bringing that annoyed, pissed, tiny twit (I just called Hiei tiny twit^_^. Everyone DUCK! I see Kokuruyhaa coming. Oh boy I am dead *_*) with you. Are you?" "Well I was on going to find him, and possibly bring him along. I hope you don't mind?" Kurama asked as pleasantly as possible. Wanting and needing his favorite, annoyed youkai there, or other wise it's not a party for him "Ah, who could resist your charms. Hell even Hiei can't do that, even for as much stubborn he is. Sure you can bring him, but no Kokuryuhaa's, or any other fiery tricks in my house, got it? You're bringing him, you're taking care of him" Kuwabara said partially concerned for his house. "Do not worry I'll keep an leash on him." Kurama said lightly laughing. "Well you better. Now I got to go to get all the stuff ready." Kuwabara said as he slowly waited for Kurama to add something, if needed. "Ok then. Good luck, and I'll hunt down, I mean find, Hiei," Kurama said "Personally I'd go with the hunting down," Kuwabara added before hanging up. Kurama walked up to his room. He tock his brush ,and bagan to brush trough his fiercely bloody red hair. Looking in the mirror he noticed a small black bundle, of something, on his bed. He turned around, and a large smile formed across his lips, when he saw Hiei sleeping and hugging his pillow.(Ha, ha it's his pillow. But Kurama must be really happy, even though it's just his pillow. OK I am weird ^_~ Weeee) Slowly got on the bed, trying not to wake the small sleeping youkai. Touching his cheek, Kurama enjoyed the fell of fingers on Hieis skin. He slowly studied Hieis face. Touching his nose and lips, when suddenly Hieis ruby eyes lazily opened. Putting his hand away Kurama smiled dearly (Aw! That's so cute^_^), and asked, "So you're awake?"  
Hiei lightly stretched, then yawned, and answered, "Hn, so?" "Nothing, I was just wondering when you got here, and why were you sleeping while hugging my pillow?" Kurama asked, pointing at the pillow, and trying not to obvious about his feelings for Hiei. " Hn, you ask to much questions, Fox. Now let me sleep. Hiei said, once again hugging the pillow and burying his face in it. "Oh no. Now that you made my job of looking for you." "You mean hunting for me." Hiei cut Kurama off. "No I mean looking for you. Why everyone says that I am hunting you?" Kurama asked, but shocked his head and said, "Anyway. Now that you're here, you're coming with me to Kuwabaras party." Hiei opened eyes and simple, "hn," came out of him. " Don't hn me. You're coming, especially if you slept with my pillow" Kurama joked, as he got of the bed. "Sorry I forgot you must pay a price to sleep with the great kitsunes pillow", Hiei retorted annoyed, throwing the pillow at Kurama. Catching it, he lightly thrown it back, and said, "Actually no, I was just kidding. But you must come other wise would be bored. Also you could see Yukina again, with out spying on her. So come, please?" Kurama asked pleaded, with his best puppy eyes he could put on his face to change Hieis mind. Walking to the window Hiei turned and said, "Fine I'll meet you by the front," before jumping out. Kurama lightly shrieked in excitement and garbed his coat. Running down the stairs, he opened door and said, " Bye mom. I'm going, be home soon. Don't forget to lock up behind me. I got my keys," before running out and letting the door close behind him. Stopping in the middle of his driveway, he slowed down his paste. Perfectly regulating his breathing, making sure that no one would notice that he just ran down the stairs and out of the house in sheer excitement that Hiei decided to come with him. "What tock you so long?" Hiei asked annoyed. "I am sorry Hiei, but I walked and had to say goodbye to my mother. I am half human now, remember that." Kurama said, slowly starting to walk towards Kuwabaras place. "You could have run and just say bye," Hiei said walking beside Kurama. Even though he wanted to run to the big offes house with orange hair. "Hiei, humans don't run all the time, like you, and take extra time to tell their parents goodbye. Unless they hate them." Kurama said, knowing he just did the exact opposite. He waited for smart remark from Hiei, but al he got was a simple, "hn." They walked the rest of the way in silence. At Kuwabaras house Hiei took his usual seat ands watched Kurama while the offe greeted him. "Hey now that Kurama and the shrimp is here, the real party is beginning." Kuwabara said when the bell rang . "I'll get it," Kuwabara said running to the door. Looking through the peephole he shrieked, twirled, an opened the door,(He is lot smarter then his looks, and actions. But we can guess who is at the door.)"Yukina!!" Falling to his knees he grabbed Yukinas hands and said, "Yukina, my love. You came." Yukina giggled as she walked in with her hands in Kuwabaras. Un known of Hieis eyes widening as he saw her and then slitting in anger at Kuwabaras actions towards his sister. "Come on in Genkai, the party is just beginning," Kuwabara said over his shoulder After couple of hours the team was half drunk(well except Kurama, and partly Yukina), and in deep debate about the Dark tournament. "No. Hiei was quite a loser, but I must admit.(hick up) When you fought Bui was kinda cool," Yusuke exclaimed, pulling Keiko to him for a kiss, who was one too many times drunk to even refuse. "What are you saying? You both sucked. I was the best," Kuwabara exclaimed loudly. Kurama sat in a corner, looking at his friends arguing. Hiei walked up to him and asked, "Why are you sitting here?" "Oh, sorry I just feel good sitting here and it's fun to watch you guys argue." Kurama answered. "Why won't you drink? You always drink when you come to their, pathetic,(hick up) party." Hiei asked looking at Kurama with suspicion. "Well, I only drink when spending the night. I am not about to come home stone drunk and explain to my mother why. Unless you want to cut our friendship short?" Kurama asked calmly, while looking into Hieis eyes. Wait a minute did I just saw panic in those ruby unfeeling orbs?" Kurama thought to him self, as he studied Hieis eyes further. "So the only why you don't drink right now is, because(hick up, hick up) of your mother? Hiei asked lightly swaying from side to side. "Yes I guess you could say." Kurama stopped as Hiei slowly fell into his arms, making him smile pleasantly at how cute Hiei looked sleeping.( aw I called Hiei cute. I am dead now, well once he wakes up. Lets hope that doesn't happen any time soon)Kurama cradled Hiei as he walked to the rest of the drunks. "Kuwabara where can I put Hiei. He fell a sleep." Kurama asked quietly, trying not to wake, the lightly snoring, Hiei. "Down the hall and to the right. There's a guest room" Kuwabara said, and returned to arguing with Yusuke about his fight with the eldest Toguro. Lying Hiei down on the bed, Kurama brushed couple of hair strands from his forehead and smiled. Hiei stirred lightly in his sleep, and suddenly grabbed Kurama. Dragging him down next to him in a tight hug. Burying his nose in the crock of Kuramas neck. Hiei lazily licked that spot, sending shivers down Kuramas spine, and quietly moaned, "Kurama." Kuramas eyes widened, and closed as he felt Hiei slowly kiss his way up to his mouth. Kissing Hiei was the best thing that happened to him. But he could not help but wonder. Was Hiei acting in his desires, or was he dreaming of some other youkai, and he just happened to be there? But all thoughts were lost when he felt slender fingers on his chest. Kurama deepened the kiss wanting the most of it as much as possible. Taking off his shirt, Hiei further kissed his way down Kuramas neck, to his collarbone, and back up to his mouth. Lightly panting Kurama looked at the sleeping Hiei when he took his mouth once more. He looked at Hiei while he kissed him, conches of every thought, and touch. But suddenly Hieis ruby eyes fluttered open, staring into Kuramas beautifully green ones.( uh, oh. that's a mood killer.) Breaking the kiss Hiei jumped out of the bed and began to paste before an open window, trying to get his thoughts together. While Kurama looked at the ground embarrassed at what just happened. Also mainly guilty that he let it happened, without Hieis conchesness, thinking that Hiei probably hated him. "Oh, what the hell did I do? I know that I had dream about Kurama, but not that I actually did it," Hiei thought. Suddenly Kurama looked at him. Hieis eyes widened in horror as he saw the light scrape of nails on his chest, and his painful expression. "Oh my god!! I raped him while asleep!!" Hiei thought backing away from the kitsune. "Kurama I'm." Hiei swaying jumped out the window before finishing the sentence. Disappearing in the dimness of the night. (dimness = street lights) Falling back on the bed Kurama sighed, and thought. "great now I lost my best friend. Why the hell did I do that? Why the hell did I had to touch his cheek? Why the did I had to fall for him?" Without any answers, Kurama dismissed his thoughts, and putted his shirt back on. Walking to the livingroom, to see majority of his friends asleep except Yusuke and Keiko who were making out passionately, making his heart hurt even more. He closed the door behind him and began to walk home. Quietly hopping that Hiei would forget their little encounter over the of his drunkenness.  
The end  
  
The Authors note: Hope I didn't creep you out. I am coming up with new Chapter called Hiei cares! It's mostly about Kurama and Hiei getting together. Hope you'll like it!!!^_^ 


End file.
